


Slipped away

by ThisIsAnna47



Series: 28 days of fanfic [14]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Cannon compliant, Comfort, F/F, Hurt, TW: Self Harm, set after 4x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:38:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsAnna47/pseuds/ThisIsAnna47
Summary: Lena sees James following the same path as her brother and she’s scared. As per usual she find she comfort in Kara’s arms. Despite it all Lena feels so incredibly alone.





	Slipped away

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: self harm and body image issues 
> 
> Be safe kids always seek help. You’re never alone.

“I can’t do this anymore Kara. I can’t loose another man in my life to the same darkness. It isn’t fair,”

“Hey it’s okay James is better than this. You won’t loose him,”

“He’s already slipping away Kara. This anti alien sentiment runs deeper than I thought it did and I don’t know how to keep him away from it. I care about him but I see so much of Lex’s early behaviour in his current behaviour I can’t help but be afraid. And what if I’m next?”

“Lena you won’t be next. You too strong and too good for that to ever happen to you okay. You’re stronger than this. Remember you are the good Luthor. You’re the one trying to help everyone. Remember that Lena you are so much better than this,” Kara pulled Lena into her arms. She felt tears start to soak into her shirt. It hurt knowing that Lena thought that she’d be the next to fall. Kara knew she was better than that. She knew that Lena was good and that her heart was pure. 

Kara lightly rubbed Lena’s back. She may be Supergirl but she didn’t know how to save the day this time. She didn’t know how she could reassure Lena further. She couldn’t control James’ actions. He was doing what he thought was right without realising the effect it had on his girlfriend. Kara wished that she could make this better but this was one thing she knew she could help.

“It’s going to be okay Lena. Even if it hurts now in the end things will work out,”

“I don’t know if they will,” mumbled Lena into Kara’s chest. That broke Kara’s heart. Knowing that Lena was so close to giving up on the people close to her. She had to wonder if that meant that she would give up on herself.

“No matter what happens you’ll always have me,” 

“I know. You’re the best thing in my life,” Lena pulled away from Kara’s chest to look her in the eyes. Lena moved forward pressing her lips against Kara’s. Kara kisses her back. Lena pulled back looking up at Kara. Kara had never seen Lena look so insecure. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done that. I’m with James. I don’t know what I’m doing,”

“Hey it’s okay. Everything is going to okay,”

“Thank you Kara. I don’t deserve you,” Kara leant her forehead against Lena’s, just letting her know that whatever was going to happen didn’t matter. All that mattered was the two of them in that moment. 

“Of course you do I’ll always be here when you need me,”

“I should get going,”

“Are you sure you can stay here if you need?”

“No it’s okay thank you for offering though. I’ll see you later,” With that Lena grabbed her bag and went home.

Her apartment was dark. It was lonely. It was quiet. Lena felt herself spiralling. She found a bottle of wine and made her way to the bathroom. As she drank more she felt more alone. She felt isolated. 

She stripped and looked in the mirror. She felt disappointed. She saw a body that nobody would like. A body that nobody would ever fuck. She felt insecure. She saw the stretch marks on her body and felt unlovable. She felt worthless. 

She stepped into the shower. The hot water pelting her skin. It tried to wash away all of the pain of the day but it only made her feel worse. Over the course of a day she felt her boyfriend slip away and she cheated on him. The dark thoughts clouded her judgement. She looked around her bathroom when she finally found what she was looking for she let it slice through the skin of her thighs. She never went too deep. Her intentions weren’t to kill herself. They were just to feel something else than the emotional hurt that had taken over her day. Cuts covered her thighs she stepped back into the shower. The feeling of hot water in raw skin made her feel alive. 

The next day she was at work. Nobody knew of what had happened the previous night. It was her little secret.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry this ended up being a lot more intense than I intended. 
> 
> Anyways I was considering writing some avalance or thirteen/Yas stuff if anyone would be interested in that.


End file.
